The Birthday To Remember
by Ladytiger47
Summary: The first installment of my birthday series. Decided to write a birthday flick to celebrate Hinata's birthday, happy birthday Hinata. COMPLETED


The Birthday to Remember

one-shot, don't own Naruto

(A/N: Tsunade is Hokage, Asuma and Jiraiya are alive, the Akatsuki are all dead (?))

"Happy birthday, Hinata!" all of Hinata friends, families, and teachers yelled out as she stepped into the missions room on December 27th in the evening."

"O-oh my, t-thank you everybody" Hinata cried, tears wielding up in her eyes at the surprise party they threw for her.

'_This was so sweet of them to throw me a birthday party. So that is why Kiba and Shino been avoiding me since Christmas they must have been preparing for this, but wait...where's Naruto-kun?' _Hinata thought as she looked around for the blonde but didn't see him. _'He must be running late'_ Hinata thought with a smile as she went and enjoyed the party they had thrown for her.

"Happy birthday Hinata sweetie" Kurenai said holding her new baby boy, Haruki, as Asuma had an arm on her shoulder.

"Thank you Kurenai-sensei...um, Kurenai-sensei, h-have you seen N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked softly, a small blush on her cheeks as the genjutsu teacher smiled and Asuma chuckled saying they haven't seen him all week. "Oh, t-thank you then" Hinata said, sad that Naruto might miss her birthday but not letting it get her down

"Hey, Hinata come on over here so you can cut the cake and open up some presents" Kiba said over by the table, he and Akamaru wearing party hats that made Hinata giggle.

"Coming Kiba-kun" Hinata said, not letting Naruto's absence keep her from having a good time. After half the cakes was served and devoured, and Hinata nearly had to fight Kiba and Chouji to stop from eating the rest, they decided to play a guessing game with the presents. Tsunade started to hand out the gifts and have Hinata guess who they were from either the wrapping or the gift itself.

"Okay, first up is...a gift with red triangles on it."

"Thank you Kiba-kun" Hinata said turning toward the grinning Inuzuka as she opened up her gift to see...a dog collar with the name Nikkō on it. Someone chuckled at the confused look on Hinata's face before another gift, this one bigger and with holes in it was thrust into Hinata's hand.

"Eh, Kakashi, what's this all about?" Tsunade asked as she noticed both dog-lover's smiles as they made a turn around motion with their finger. Curious she turned around just as Hinata opened up Kakashi's gift and squealed in delight.

"It's a puppy" Hinata rejoiced as she lifted the little golden dog out of the box.

"It's a Shiba Inu, a rare breed too. Me and Kiba found it on a mission once" Kakashi explained as Hinata sat the puppy down and went to give them both a hug while Hanabi started playing with the pup, before begging her father if they could keep. Hiashi gave in, saying as long as it stayed away from his study, making Hinata and Hanabi happy.

"He's already been trained and everything. If you still have questions, just come over to my house Hinata" Kiba said as Hinata nodded and handed the puppy to Hanabi to hold.

"Okay, next up is...a gift with butterflies and dragonflies on it."

"Thank you Shino-kun" she told the quiet shinobi who nodded as Hinata opened the gift up to see a bottle with a clear liquid in it.

"It's a nectar you mix with water and pour over the plants. It will attract insects like butterflies and dragonflies" Shino explained before he was suddenly hugged by Hinata which made him blush. And on and on this went as they went through all the gifts, some nice, some sweet, some innocent, some...not, and still there seemed to be many from people who weren't there.

'_Ok, so from team 7 I got a book on medical flowers from Sakura, a drawing of a realistic fox that I can summon from Sai, a puppy from Kakashi-sensei, and a quince Japanese bonsai tree that bloomed from Captain Yamato. From my team I got a collar and other items in taking care of Nikkō from Kiba-kun, a bottle of nectar from Shino-kun, and a light make-up kit from Kurenai-sensei. From team Guy I received special fingerless chakra gloves from Neji nii-san and...a rose whip from Tenten.' _

Hinata giggled as she remembered the look on Neji's face when she brought out thorny whip and how fast he pulled Tenten to the side and asked her about it.

"I thought it was a cute gift for her, now maybe she could get Naruto to notice her" Tenten had said making Neji turn red before he muttered something about weapon kunoichi and their way of torture. Hinata mentally shook her head before going back to the presents she unwrapped as she made her way back to the table that held presents from none of the teams.

'_Okay, Lee and Gai-sensei's presents...strangely disappeared or was misplaced as Neji and Tenten stated it. I wonder what they got me and what was with the weird looks on Neji nii-san and Tenten's face when they said "misplaced"._

_*Flashback*_

"_Ah, my youthful students" Gai said as he and Lee approached Neji and Tenten who was working the gifts table aka making sure nothing dangerous was in them. _

'Oh kami, what did they bring?' _Neji and Tenten thought as they were handed gifts from the spandex-clad duo before they went to find Kakashi and Sakura. _

"_Neji..." Tenten said with a look as he sighed and used his byakugan to look inside the gifts before a shadow fell on his face and he took the gifts and started to walk away, careful not to be seen by anybody. "Neji?" Tenten said as she quickly followed Neji out of the room and toward the Hokage's office where Tsunade was finishing wrapping up her gift. When she allowed them to enter, Tsunade raised a brow at the gifts and looked up at Neji who said four words. _

"_Gai's and Lee's gifts." _

_The room was quiet for a second before Tsunade sighed and waved them over where she hid them under her desk, saying it was for the best before she followed the 2 members of team Gai out of the office and to the party. (a/n: Gai's gift was the green suit he and lee wears while Lee's gifts was weights)_

_*end of flashback*_

'_Anyway from team 10, Shikamaru gave me a pack of hanafuda cards, Chouji a cookbook since he knows how much I like to cook, Ino gave me a flower garden set that can go well with Shino's gift, and Asuma-sensei gave me a shogi board which Neji said he would teach me to play. Even the Sand siblings manage to make it here, sigh, I wish Naruto-kun was here, he would really like to see Gaara after so long. Actually it was really sweet for Gaara to bring some desert lavender and a cacti plant from his garden, I think I'll ask him about how to grow a cacti garden later. Temari gave me a small fan with the Hyuuga flame, a sun, and a swirl on it, and Kankuro made me a small cat puppet.'_

"Alright let's get ready to finish opening the presents" Tsunade called out, forcing Hinata from her thoughts as she looked up at the still large pile of presents to be open. Hanabi brought over a large box of cinnamon buns saying it was from her which made Hinata smile and share the sticky treat with her sister and cousin before she went back to the presents. Hiashi then spoke up saying that he had already given her gift which confused everybody except a selected few before she thanked him anyway and went back to the gift shoved into her hand.

"Okay this one this time" Tsunade said as she handed Hinata a package with little dolphins on it. Smiling at the gift from Iruka she opened it up to find a flower-pressing book where she could keep the flowers she pressed. Hinata made a mental note to thank the chunnin teacher before she opened up two gifts that came by hawk. One had a kumo stamp on it while the other had a kiri stamp which made Hinata curious for she didn't know people in neither country (but Naruto does). Hinata removed the card attached which Neji and Tsunade read, a brow raised as they looked at Hinata.

"It says that Naruto mentioned you in a letter and decided to get you a gift, enjoy."

Hinata heart swelled as she thought of the missing blonde before she opened up the gifts with curiosity. Bee got her some custom-made shades that made using the byakugan easier and Haku plus Zabuza made her an ice sculpture of a cat and fox holding a yin yang symbol. Hinata was almost on the verge of tears at all the wonderful gifts when Tsunade said she wasn't done yet and held out three more gifts before she said she had to go back to her office. Curious at the hasty retreat and large smirk on her face, Hinata mentally shrugged and opened the smallest gift.

"The first one is from me" Shizune said as she walked into the room as soon as Tsunade left, giggling a bit, which made her assistant look at her before going over to Hinata. Hinata opened up the gift to find a charm bracelet with the five nation symbols on it.

"Thank you Shizune-san" Hinata said as she went to hug the blushing assistant as she glanced at the last two gifts on the table.

"Whose are those?" Shizune asked as Hinata went back to the table to look at the gifts, one sprouting wrapping paper with mini bottles of sake and the other with dangos.

"I think it's from Anko-san and Hokage-sama" Hinata said as she handed the card to Shizune before opening up the gift.

"Dear Hinata, I hope you like your gifts although I suggest you wait to open it in your ro-"

"EEK"

Shizune heard Hinata cry out followed by cat calls and some wolf whistles making her look up to see...

"Tsunade-sama, Anko" Shizune called out as the sound of laughter could be heard from the Hokage's office where the two said kunoichi high-five each other over their gifts. Neji just walked away out of the room making Tenten laugh and follow the quiet Hyuuga as Hinata pulled out some tight fitting clothing from Tsunade and some sexy lingerie from Anko that match while Hanabi secretly patted herself on the back for giving them Hinata's measurements.

"I-I-I, um, w-well" Hinata was blushing a new shade of red as the people around her congratulated her as Sakura and Ino further tormented her by saying she should pose for them for Naruto making her stutter even worse. A toad appeared suddenly asking for Hinata and noticed the clothes that was still set out on the table. Hinata squeaked and put the clothes away, face still red, as she told the toad that she was Hinata and was handed a card saying her gift from the toad sage would arrive later. She read the card and handed the toad some cake for Jiraiya and then thanked the summoning that disappeared, not without secretly taking pictures of the clothes first, as she put the box with the clothes away with the rest of the gifts.

"I'm just glad that Jiraiya isn't here to see that" Shizune muttered under her breath before she went to go get Tsunade who had returned, a confused look on her face as she, Anko, Neji, and Tenten brought in more presents that didn't seemed to have a name. "Where this these come from?" Shizune asked and answered with a I-don't-know from Tsunade as she sat 10 gifts on the table, 1 that was strangely addressed to her and the rest of the teams. Hinata turned her back to look at the gifts while Tsunade opened the package with the rest of the teams wondering who they were from. A loud explosion from behind her had her turning to see that the rest of the teams were covered in some kind of sticky substance that trapped them all together.

"W-what is h-happening?" Hinata said as she walked over to them only to stop when a voice told her not to go any closer. Everybody was shocked when Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo appeared from the shadows of the room and walked toward her as she backed away.

"Good choice in giving your Anbu the day off today Hokage" said Sasuke as he walked closer to Hinata who took up a fighting stance ready to fight for her life. "You can stand down Hinata, we're not here to harm you or anybody in Konoha. We're just here to deliver our gifts" Sasuke said as he and the rest picked up four of the presents that was on the table.

"Why would you of all people bring her a gift?" Tsunade roared trying to alert somebody and break free at the same time but was met with a chuckle.

"In truth, I got a letter from somebody telling me to come over to Konoha with a gift for her and learn a deep secret about the Akatsuki so I came. Also yell all you want, I already put up a powerful silencing jutsu on the room and written a note to all the Anbu not to bother us for the rest of the night" Sasuke said as walked over to Hinata with the rest of the group. "Here...thanks for being the only girl who didn't chase after me like a lovesick puppy" he said shooting a glance at Sakura, Ino, and Karin who all started to protest.

"uh...you're welcome?" Hinata said unsure as she opened up the gift, ignoring Tsunade's talk of it being a trap and found a pair of daggers with a fox inside a sun imprinted on them. "Arigato Sasuke-san" Hinata said bowing a bit while Sasuke just let out a hn and turned to look at the other presents while Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo stepped up to hand their gifts. Karin gave her a bottle of perfume that could mask a person's chakra, Suigetsu gave her a lantern with a kitsune on it, and Jugo produced a hatched baby hawk that flew up and landed on her shoulder.

"Her name is Hane and she's a good hawk to have, please treat her well" Jugo said as Hinata bowed and said thank you before she turned toward Sasuke who had his sharingan activated and shaking slightly as he looked at Hinata.

"Open these" Sasuke said handing her a gift with an origami rose wrapping, not taking his eyes off the last one in line. Wondering about his sudden behavior, Hinata quickly opened the package to find a pair of life-like origami foxes, one yellow and the other a midnight blue staring back at her.

"Wait, this looks familiar" Hinata said as she pulled out a card that only had one word on it...EASILY. Sasuke looked at the card, an expressionless look on his face as he picked up the next gift, wrapped with a print of 6 lavender circles which she instantly recognized as the rinnegan, and opened it, a suspicion on who the gift was from. Inside was a jacket similar to Naruto's sage cloak only more loose-fitting and in the shade of white and lavender with the red spiral on the back. Attached to it was two heart-shaped necklaces, one with a fox, the other with a cat and both with spiral on the back of the Uzumaki clan.

"The origami foxes...and the jacket with the Uzumaki clan on it...but how?" Sasuke muttered before he was handed another card that had the word DON'T on it which he set aside along with the first one. The next gift was covered in chibi red scorpions which held a hand-crafted wooden statue of a fox and cat both reaching out to a hawk flying above their heads. This time the card read DIE which sent a chill down Hinata's spine which she quickly handed to Sasuke before looking around the groups. They were watching Sasuke while Suigetsu filled up his water bottle, Karin was having an argument about Sasuke with Ino and Sakura, and Juugo was busy petting the puppy. The next gift had chibi clay birds which sealed Sasuke's suspicion on who the gifts were from as he watched Hinata open up the gift which held a clay fox, non-exploding of course, and a fourth card that said WE and placed with the other three which Sasuke read out loud.

"Easily, don't, die, we..." he read before he picked up the final gift, staring at it for a minute before he handed it to Hinata and rounded up his team, saying they would leave in a minute. Hinata sensed Sasuke's desperation and she quickly opened the gift which was decorated simply in black and red and found three scrolls inside. Hinata picked up the two outer ones and opened them up to see a personal summoning contact for a pair of foxes and a note.

"These are two fox mates for you and Naruto-kun that you can summon in battle whenever needed. Enjoy and congratulations on your special day now please give the final scroll to Sasuke and have him place the four cards on it and channel chakra to bring out the fifth and final clue" Hinata read as Sasuke grabbed the scroll and did just that to watch the four cards disappear and reappear in a different order when a fifth one appeared.

"We don't die easily...otouto" Sasuke said softly before he turned toward Tsunade and asked where did the presents come from in which she said that a raven, a clay bird, and a paper bird flew in the window and deposited them on her desk on top of his gifts before flying back out. With those words, Sasuke watched as the scroll glowed to show a map which he quickly grabbed and told the trio they were moving out, making his way for the window.

"Oh and happy birthday Hinata" Sasuke said over his shoulder before he summoned a hawk and team taka flew off on the back of it and out of site.

"Thank you Sasuke-san" Hinata muttered before she looked down at the scrolls and saw a note on how to remove the stuff holding the group which was to expel their chakra. After that was done, they decided to call it a night, tired from the events and helped carry all of Hinata's gifts to the Manor where they were surprised to see Konohamaru standing there with something behind his back.

"Oh Konohamaru, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked as the adults and family members took the gifts to Hinata's room while the rest bid her goodnight.

"Heh, I'm on an errand for Naruto. He said _'he sorry he missed the party but he got a big surprise for you, here's a bouquet of flowers and the first clue. The next clue you'll find at the place I'm at oodles, my favorite treat consisting of very yummy noodles.'_" Konohamaru recited as he handed Hinata a small bouquet of lavender flowers which she took a deep breath of and giggled at the fragrance. "They beautiful but I have a curfew and can't be out pass-"

"I'll allow it today Hinata" Hiashi said as he, Neji, Hanabi, and the rest of the sensei returned from putting her gifts away, the puppy in Hanabi's hands and the hawk on Neji's shoulder.

"Thank you otousan, I will return as soon as I can" Hinata said as she ran off to the location of the second clue not seeing the smiles on Hiashi, Shizune, and Kurenai's faces as she left.

"I doubt you will be returning tonight Hinata" Shizune muttered making Kurenai giggle and Tsunade become very suspicious at Hiashi's smile.

"Alright Hiashi, what does the gaki got plan and how does it retain to your 'gift'?" Tsunade asked as soon as Hinata was out of seeing range in which Hiashi smiled and explained as he invited them in for tea.

"Okay so the first clue must refer to Ichiraku Ramen" Hinata thought out loud as she made her way to the fame noodle place that was Naruto's second home and found Iruka waiting outside. "Ah, Iruka-sensei, t-thank you for the gift" Hinata said as Iruka smiled and said you welcome before he ushered Hinata into the shop that was empty except for Ayame and Teuchi who wished her a happy birthday as Teuchi gave her coupons for free ramen in a new ramen bowl and Ayame handed her a vase for the flowers.

"Okay for Naruto's clue, _'I hope you like the flowers they remind me of you, now here's a second set to guess the next clue. The flowers is the hint'_" Iruka then handed Hinata another bouquet, this time made of gardenia and held on to the ones in the vase.

"Oh there gardenia flowers, symbolized for secret love...gardenia...garden, is the hint garden?" Hinata asked and knew she was right when Iruka smiled.

"'_In the garden was a little mouse, now scurry on over to the bathing house'_" Iruka said as Hinata nodded and made her way over to the bathing house across town, giggling happily at Naruto's little scavenger hunt game. As soon as Hinata left, Ayame and Teuchi closed up shop and turned in time to see Tsunade, Shizune, the sensei, and Neji running toward them giggling and smiling.

"So how's it going" Tsunade said barely containing her excitement as Iruka, Ayame, and Teuchi explained Hinata's response which had her grinning from ear to ear. "Oh my, I didn't know Naruto was such a romantic" Tsunade said as she looked at Konohamaru and asked how long he had been planning this.

"Oh I will be all sweaty by the time I meet Naruto-kun" Hinata muttered as she slowed down her run as she approached the bathhouses where she saw Anko standing there with a grin on her face. "T-thank you for the gift Anko-san" Hinata said blushing as she remembered Anko's gift which made Anko laugh and Jiraiya, who was hiding and listening, secretly happy he sent the toad when he did as the pictures were good help in finishing Hinata's gift.

"You're welcome Hinata, now for your third clue. _'Tired Hinata, you've been running a lot, so here is a bouquet of forget-me-not. Now enjoy the bath, and when you're done, just follow the path, to the rest of the fun'_" Anko said as she handed Hinata the flowers which she placed in the vase with the others and stepped into the bathhouse changing room. There already set up was a bucket full of bathing items and towels in which Hinata started to change into while Anko put her clothes in one of the spaces available.

"You go ahead in the bath Hinata, I'm going to go check to make sure there isn't any perverts around" Anko said as Hinata nodded and went to the hot spring missing the evil grin on Anko's face.

"Ah, this is the best" Hinata sighed as she sank low into the hot spring, letting the hot water wash away all her sore away. After 10 minutes, Anko said it was time to get out and Hinata, fully relaxed, got out of the bath and back into the changing room where Anko was nowhere in sight. Not thinking twice about it she went over to her space where her clothes were only to see they were taken away and replaced with a yukata and...

"Eek, Anko-san, I'm not wearing these!" Anko heard Hinata shriek from the changing room as she laughed and watched Hanabi run even faster away with Hinata's clothes before telling Hinata she didn't have a choice. After 5 more minutes of begging and pleading, Hinata gave in and put on the lingerie Anko had bought for her and a matching lavender yukata with help from Anko who came in after the lingerie was on.

"You look good Hinata" Anko said as the blush didn't leave Hinata's face as she helped her in the yukata. "Now then my job is done, see you later Hinata" Anko said as she disappeared in a cloud of smoke while Hinata made her way outside.

"I wonder what Naruto-kun meant by follow the path" Hinata muttered as she stepped outside only to see a path of red petals leading away from the bathhouse and toward the park. "Oh, I'm so excited" Hinata giggled as she casually made her way down the path of petals.

"Sasuke, what is wrong with you?" Karin asked as the Uchiha sped off with the map in his hand through trees

"Those gifts...that note...can only mean one thing" Sasuke said as he noticed that the map had disappeared and he stopped inside a clearing to see it already occupied by 6 people, 2 redheads, a blonde, a orange haired, a blue-haired with a flower, and a brunette. "The Akatsuki are alive" he muttered as he looked into the people's eyes as they turned around, the last one making his heart jump a bit at the one in the center, a raven on his shoulder. "Itachi" he said as he walked to his brother who he thought was dead.

"Hello otouto" Itachi stated back as he hugged his brother, his friends walking forward as they started to asked how they were still living. "A forbidden Uzumaki clan jutsu that was found by someone we knew. This jutsu can take the life of either the caster or another and bring back whoever they feel like it as long as some source of DNA is available and the sacrifice is as opposite from the caster as possible" Itachi smiled as he and the rest of the Akatuski moved to show him a body.

"Is-is that...who cast the jutsu then?" Sasuke asked looking up at his brother who smirked and said-

"Jiraiya-sama" Hinata said as she looked at the white-haired toad sage, leaning against a tree, a package at his feet as he waited for Hinata.

"Ah, there you are Hinata" Jiraiya said straightening as he picked up the package and handed to Hinata who took it with a thank you. "So how are you liking your adventure so far?" Jiraiya asked Hinata who smiled and said she was really enjoying in which he said good but that it was now coming to an end. "The four and final clue, '_I hope you had fun, while doing this for me, here is a dozen camellia in the color of three. The end is near, one that seriously rocks, to get to me, just hop on a fox.'_"

"A fox, but I can't summon-" Hinata started to say but then a large poof was heard and in front of her was large two tailed kitsune that started walking towards her and Jiraiya.

"Are you Hinata?" the fox asked in which she nodded and said yes, making the fox nod once before it handed Jiraiya a scroll before leaning down as to help Hinata on his back. "See you later" the fox said before it disappeared in a poof right before Tsunade and the rest jumped down from the trees.

"Where did they go Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked as the toad sage said he didn't know and opened up the scroll to show a map of a nearby location that had the pervert laughing, saying that Naruto planned this out perfectly. "How did the gaki plan all this anyway?" Jiraiya asked as the group started running in the direction of the location of Naruto and Hinata.

"That's a good question? Konohamaru said he had been studying scrolls since the beginning of the month and doing tons of missions all month too but he couldn't have done this alone, so who helped him?"

"So Naruto used Madara as a sacrifice to perform the resurrection jutsu?" Sasuke asked surprised when his brother nodded and kicked the body of Madara on the ground to show it was dead. Nagato then sealed the body before the group started walking, Sasuke and team Taka following, still asking questions. "What was his reason for bringing all of you back suddenly, out of the kindness of his heart?" Sasuke asked until he heard Konan giggle before she turned to look at him.

"Oh no, he had something planned and needed our help through it all. I wonder how its going, can we go peek in Itachi, please?" Konan asked the older Uchiha who sighed and nodded but said to keep their chakra low as they made their way through the trees until they stopped to see-

(A/N: From here on out, it will jump between 3 different views so be warned)

"Ah, it's the waterfall...from before" Hinata gasped as she looked around at the water flowing down the rocks before her eyes stopped on a person and her breath hitched as he walked closer. "Naruto-kun" Hinata said, tears of happiness wielding up as the blonde walked over to her and gave her a dozen red roses as he helped her off the fox that disappeared as soon as she was off. "Did you plan all of this Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as the blonde scratched the back of his head as he usually did.

"Heh, I had the idea but I got a lot of help from some friends?" Naruto said as he led Hinata toward the waterfall.

"I knew it, now the question is who helped him?" Tsunade muttered as the group was hiding in trees on the opposite side of the Akatsuki and Taka.

"Who helped you Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Trust me Hinata, you wouldn't believe me even if I told you" Naruto said with a small smile as he showed her a picnic he had set out for them and helped her down on the spread out blanket.

"Yea, because who is going to believe 6 dead Akatsuki members were resurrected and helped the kid set up for his girlfriend's birthday" Deidara muttered before they continued to watch the show.

"So did you enjoy yourself Hina-tenshi?" Naruto asked as he opened up a box of cinnamon buns and proceeded to feed them to Hinata, earning him a giggle. "Did you like the flowers, the food, and yukata Hina-tenshi?"

"Oh I love them Naruto-kun, you must have been saving up for the whole month to pay for all this?" Hinata said as she noticed the new yukata he was wearing.

"I'll say" Tsunade muttered as she remembered all the missions Naruto kept asking for and his excuse about wanting to getting something good for someone.

"Guess I know who that special someone was."

"I'll say not" Sasori chuckled lowly which made Sasuke ask what he meant.

"That brat isn't a prankster for nothing, how do you think he paid for all this? He-"

"Naruto-kun, this is the best gift ever" Hinata said after they had finished the cinnamon buns and was now in his lap looking up at the beautiful blue moon that reflected off the water, giving it sort of a magical look.

"Oh, it's not done Hina-tenshi" Naruto said as he helped Hinata off the blanket and made his way over to water where they took off their shoes and walked over the water, breaking the surface with each step. When they were in the center, Naruto hid something behind his back that had several hidden kunoichi screeching in silence as Naruto started to talk. "Hina-tenshi, remember the day you fought Pain for me and told me how you feel, well I never had anybody ever tell me they loved me before and it took me by surprise. If took me a while but I realized I return your feelings, I love you Hinata."

"Naruto-kun" Hinata cried and then gasped as she noticed Naruto got down on bended knee, fueling chakra to his knee to stay afloat as he gently took Hinata's hand.

"This is it" Tsunade, Shizune, Kurenai, Konan, and Karin said nearly pushing the boys out of the way as to get closer yet not give their positions away.

"Hyuuga Hinata, will you marry me?" Naruto said as he brought his hand from behind his back and showed a small black box that held a-

"custom-made ring made of white gold and silver mix band with a lavender diamond set around two silver foxes. *whistle sound* That cost a pretty penny" Jiraiya said as he closed up his telescope while Kakashi recovered his eye and Hiashi and Neji deactivated their byakugan (no they didn't see the others).

"Nani? Where the hell he get that kind of money?" Tsunade looked at Hiashi who said that Naruto had the ring when he brought up the idea of marriage a couple of months ago.

"How much would the ring and all of this cost?" Shizune asked as Hiashi and Neji did some mentally thinking before their eyes grew wide and said-

"over $100,000,000 yen?" Karin stated glasses slipping as Sasori nodded. "Yep, he robbed every last one of Kakuzu's safes, saying since he was dead he wouldn't need it anymore, un. Then gave us a portion for our services and he still has about 50,000,000 left."

"So what are you 6 going to do with your share of money?" Suigetsu asked and they responded that they were going live far away in moon country and enjoy their second life.

"Since they don't have a ninja village it will be easier to live and work there, what are you going to do Sasuke?" Itachi asked as he looked at his brother out of the corner of his eye.

"...can I...we...come with you?" Sasuke said not looking at his brother who smiled and ruffled his hair saying sure before they turned back to the now kissing couple.

"Yes, *_kiss_*, yes, *_kiss_*, YES!, *_long kiss_*" Hinata said between kisses while Naruto mentally chuckled at Hinata's happiness before they lost their balance and fell on the water, Hinata on top of him, laughing at their silliness.

"Come Neji, it's getting late" Hiashi said quickly before Neji nodded and they quickly made their way from the couple, knowing good and well what was about to happen.

"We're going to get going too. I can't leave Iruka with Haruki for too long since he still has class tomorrow" Kurenai muttered, blushing a bit as she and Asuma jumped down and walked back to the village behind Hiashi and Neji.

"Uh, Lady Tsunade, I think we should-"

"Hush, Shizune, I want to remember this day as the day Naruto proposed to Hinata" Tsunade said a tear escaping while Jiraiya had a perverted grin on his face and a notebook open behind Tsunade's back.

"My clothes are soaked Naruto-kun" Hinata said as saw the blush on Naruto's face as he said that they should huddle close together to stay warm. They tried it but realized the wet clothes wasn't helping and Naruto wondered what to do. "Naruto-kun, maybe we should take the yukatas off and hug to stay warm." Hinata suggested then giggled when Naruto's cheek burned even hotter as he said okay and turned his back to take off his yukata but Hinata just sat there, waiting for him to turn around.

"Eh, Hinata, you didn't take off your yukata" Naruto stated as he noticed Hinata's smile and said she needed help in which Naruto blushed, scratched the back of his head, and said okay. He started to undo the obi on the back of her yukata and slowly took it off before he continued to help Hinata out of yukata leaving a kiss on every inch of her shoulders that started to show until the yukata was completely off.

"Hn, lavender panties, lavender bra, Naughty Kunoichi, winter catalog, page 47...good taste" Itachi muttered as he watched Naruto pick up Hinata and place her in his lap.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... I used to hang out with Anko before that incident and she used to drag me to lingerie shops and show me magazines to judge the lingerie she and Kurenai used to wear before they bought it" Itachi said not turning around as Sasuke raised a brow at this while the rain nin were thinking roughly the same thing.

'_I wonder if Itachi can help me pick out some sexy lingerie' _Konan thought.

'_I wonder if Itachi can help Konan pick out some sexy lingerie' _Yahiko thought.

'_I wonder if Itachi will take over in helping Konan pick out sexy lingerie' _Nagato thought.

"Jiraiya don't you get any ideas" Tsunade growled lowly as she turned toward the grinning sage who said he didn't and showed her an empty notepad. Nodding, she turned back to the scene while the toad sage slowly made his way out of the tree and back toward Konoha knowing that something was about to happen to get him in trouble when Naruto picked up his package.

"Now, I'm warm" Naruto said making Hinata giggle until he looked down at the gift still at her feet. "Hey what did pervy sage give you?" Naruto asked as he picked up gift wrapped in chibi frogs.

"I don't know, let's open it" Hinata said as she and Naruto opened the gift to see a new book with a lavender covering.

"Huh, this isn't one of pervy sage's usual books?" Naruto said as opened it and looked inside before his eyes grew wide, nose dripping blood, and his mouth hung open. Hinata, curious at her new fiancé's reaction snuck under his arms and looked at the book to see...a triple XXX rated picture of Naruto and herself on top of a blanket doing...things.

As quiet as those two were, the sound of the waterfall drowned out the growl Tsunade let out as she, Kakashi, and Shizune jumped out of the tree and chased the cackling toad sage promising to murder him.

"That has to be my best work ever. Come Come Naruto specifically made for Hinata" Jiraiya called out as he kept running to avoid Tsunade who called him all sorts of names while Kakashi and Shizune ran after them, laughing at the duo and wishing Naruto and Hinata a good night.

"What are you four looking (staring) at?" Konan asked Sasuke, Itachi, Nagato, and Deidara who all grew real quiet the second the book had been opened.

"oh wow, un" Deidara said messing with the scope over his eye as his nose started to bleed making Sasori raise a brow and Konan glare at Nagato who was looking just as hard at the book in their hands.

"Naruto-kun...do you want to try that position?" Hinata said seductively as she took the book from Naruto's hands and tossed it back over by the basket as she pushed Naruto down.

"Okay time to go" Konan stated as she and Karin nearly had to drag the boys away from the scene that was about to take place, muttering about perverted males. "I hope Hinata liked her gifts though" Konan said out loud and smiled when they said that she did before they took off through the forest to their new destination of the moon country.

"This is birthday I will always remember" Hinata muttered before she gave Naruto another long searing kiss before they moved on to other things that didn't involve as much kissing. The blue moon hung high in the sky on that perfect night, the only sounds heard were the rushing of the waterfall, the creatures of the night, and the moaning of one happy Hinata Hyuuga on her perfect birthday.


End file.
